


Perception

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Telepathy, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: The Temple. That's all they needed to know, how to get there and how to uncover its secrets. Only Helen knows the location but something goes wrong when she tries to access her memories.Helen and Nikola must now race against time to unlock the secrets of the Temple before Helen begins to lose herself.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Santuary/Teslen fan fiction, so please bare with me.  
> Also this is based after Sanctuary for None. 
> 
> Special shout out to DownToTheSea/ viennainspringtime for helping me out so much with this and giving me them Teslen feels.

 

She was running again, her feet felt each impact as they hit the concrete beneath them. Her heart was racing, had she been running for a long time? She was beginning to find it hard to breathe, she knew she was a lot fitter than this. 

 

“Helen” Adam’s voice rung like an echo around her “You’re getting tired now, aren't you? Stop fighting it.”

 

Helen stopped at the wall that was built in front of her, she turned her head to the left and right, the wall went on for miles, she couldn’t get around it. 

 

“Well well well, Helen Magnus, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Adam appeared behind her with a grin, one that made Helen’s stomach flip.

 

“What are you doing Adam? Where am I?” Helen demanded, turning to face him. She noticed he looked younger like he had when they were at Oxford.

 

“It can be a little daunting, being in your own head. Not to worry though, you’re already creating your own barriers to protect yourself.” He gestured towards the wall, Helen glanced back at it before looking back at Adam; she didn't remember anything before she was running.

 

“My own head? Adam, I swear to god if you have anything to do with this-” 

 

“Helen! It hurts that you would think I would have something to do with this, I’m merely here to make sure you don't get what you're looking for. A safeguard you put in place.”

 

\--- 

 

“Her heart rate is going down, she must have stopped running,” Will said, his voice sounding a lot calmer than it had just a few minutes ago, Will hadn't stopped looking at the monitor the whole time it was beeping. 

 

“I told you not to worry.” Nikola said, not looking up from the tablet he was speedily typing on “She’ll figure it out.” 

 

“I still don't agree with letting her do this. You said so yourself, she could come out insane.” 

 

“You don't sound confident in my abilities.” Nikola looked genuinely hurt before a smirk broke out on his face. 

 

“I’m not.” Will mumbled, sitting back down next to the unconscious body of Helen, “This thing, what do you know about it?”

 

“It's nothing like the one Adam used, don't worry. It merely helps to access repressed memories. You cant enter someone's mind without leaving something behind. When Adam was a computer program and entered our minds he left something behind. Helen knows it's there somewhere.”

 

“But why couldn’t it have been you?” Will asked raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

 

“Genius, remember? Who else could figure this device out?” he said, ending the conversation there, by turning his back and going back to the tablet in his hand.

 

\---

 

“Nikola…” Helen said to herself, her head beginning to ache with memories coming back. 

 

“The Temple.” she closed her eyes hoping to bring more memories back, it came back in flashes, she needed to access her memories for when Adam had infiltrated their computer system “You know where the temple is?” she asked Adam. 

 

“Me? No, I'm dead,  _  you  _ know where the temple is, but you've ensured that nobody can find it, not even yourself.” 

 

“Why would I do that?” 

 

“Oh I don't know Helen, I’m just here to stop you from accessing it, I don't have the brains I used to.” 

 

Helen rolled her eyes “Adam, just tell me.” 

 

Adam tutted “Helen, Helen, Helen, where is your sense of adventure? If I told you there would be no fun to this. How about a puzzle?” 

 

A screen projected in front of Helen of a Praxian puzzle, she had no idea what to do with it, she hadn't spent nearly enough time in Hollow Earth to know their puzzles. 

 

“What do I have to do to access the information?” Helen asked walking through the hologram, which faded as soon as she did.  

 

“You really are quite boring.” Adam groaned “You have set up several tasks to get through before you can access the memories. Shall we begin?” He said mocking her voice.

 

Helen sighed and nodded, this was going to take a while. 

  
  


\---

 

Helen woke in a panic, instantly Nikola was by her side “Helen, it's okay, relax, you’re at the Sanctuary.” he said calmingly.

 

“Nikola?” Helen said through deep breaths “I found it.” She said holding on to his arm for support.

 

Nikola looked over a Will with a grin “What do you know, she did it.” 

 

Will folded his arms “You ok, Magnus?” He asked, ignoring Nikola’s smug comment and watching her closely. 

 

“Yes, fine, who knew your own mind could be so bloody difficult.” She said swinging her legs off the lounge chair she was on so she was sitting up.

 

Nikola watched her with eagerness, while he was glad she was back and well, he was more eager to hear about the Temple. 

 

“Priorities Nikola,” Helen said almost in reply to his thoughts. 

 

“How did you…” 

 

Helen’s eyes widened “You didn't say that out loud, did you?” 

 

Nikola grinned and shook his head “Helen Magnus, did you just read my thoughts?”

 

“Hardly a time to be excited about it Nikola, I’ve just come out of this device with an ability I shouldn't have. That concerns me.” 

 

_ “Nikola you son of a bitch, what did you do?”  _ Helen heard Will’s thoughts, she turned to him.

 

“I don't think he did anything Will, I think I did it.” She said, her ears beginning to ring and pain growing in the back of her head “Oh dear god. I can hear everyone.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nikola you son of a bitch, what did you do?” Helen heard Will’s thoughts, she turned to him  
> “I don't think he did anything Will, I think I did it.” She said, her ears beginning to ring and a pain growing in the back of her head “oh dear god. I can hear everyone.”

“Well, the device is dead.” Henry walked in and dropped the device on Helen’s desk, Nikola raised a finger to start questioning him “I’ve run every possible test, no juice left in it. My guess is this was a one-time thing Doc, I don't think you're gonna be able to use it by itself again.” 

 

Helen rested her forehead on her hands and shut her eyes “Thank you Henry.” she said softly before raising her head again “I am open to suggestions Nikola, what do I need to do?” 

 

Nikola put a hand on his hip and began pacing slowly, ideas ran through his head as he dismissed one after another.  _ “Shock therapy? No, too much. Empaths? No, they can't read thoughts only feelings…She was beautiful today, tired but beautiful, I love this more casual look, she hardly ever wore trousers in the Sanctuary, mostly skirts, a more formal look, I definitely like how tight these pants are on her-” _

 

“Nikola! Focus!” Helen blushed at his thoughts but gave him a serious look “What is going to work?” 

 

Henry looked between them confused “Are you guys having a brain conversation? Do you need privacy?” he asked backing up a little. 

 

Nikola grinned  _ “Gotcha,” _ he thought “No wolf boy, you can stay,” he said aloud  “I can't believe I'm going to say this but I don't know what to do.” He said sounding almost disgusted with himself “That never leaves this room.” he says walking over to his wine glass and sculling the last mouthful.

 

Helen groaned and laid her head on the desk, the thoughts that were circling in her mind were almost unbearable, she found it hard to differentiate between her own and the abnormals in the lower levels. 

 

“Hey Doc, maybe Sally can help you? She’s got all those mind powers.” 

 

Helen nodded, “I’ll go see her in a while. Can you ask Big Guy to get me an aspirin please?” Henry nodded and left the room. 

 

Nikola’s eyebrows shot up “It must be bad if you’re asking for pain medication, my dear.” he came to her and lent on the desk, putting his hand on hers, she lifted her head and instantly Nikola saw the pain she was in her eyes. 

 

They were bloodshot and could barely stay open. “Tell me what to do Helen?” he said softly, trying not to think too much, knowing it would only contribute to her pain. Helen watched him for a few moments, even though it seemed like she wasn't even looking at him but rather through him. He couldn't bear it, his heart ached; he just wanted to take the pain from her. 

 

“I should go and see Sally,” Helen said after a while, she stood, pushing the office chair away with her legs and squeezing Nikola’s hand before letting go and making her way slowly to the abnormals level. 

 

_ “Helen, I can feel your pain. You do not have control.”  _ Helen nodded, her hand pressed against Sally’s tank. 

 

_ “No, I need your help, can you stop it?”  _ Helen asked Sally, she closed her eyes and Helen allowed her access to her mind.

 

_ “I’m sorry, I can't stop it but I can help you control it. When a merfolk is a child, it is common for their mental abilities to be scattered and uncontrolled. We must go through a ritual where older merfolk will enter the mind and teach them ‘ _ _ imperium’.” _

 

_ “Control?” _

 

_ “Yes. It can be painful Helen and I have never initiated it in a human before.”  _

 

_ “I can handle it, please Sally, whatever you can do.”  _

 

_ “You will need a chair,”  _ Sally said gesturing to the one next to the desks in the middle of the room, Helen nodded and broke contact briefly to wheel the chair over but before she got there the pain in her head seared through her. She let out a cry before dropping to one knee and holding her head.

 

Sally sent calming feelings through Helen, trying to ease the pain. She turned her own thoughts away from Helen, only using her emotions to calm her. 

 

_ “I’m ok, thank you, but I fear it's getting worse.” _ Helen thought to Sally as she pulled herself up, gritting her teeth.

 

The next few hours were almost torture for Helen, she had abandoned the chair after 15 minutes in, finding even holding herself up too much of an effort. Helen’s screams had unsettled the other abnormals on Sally’s level so she also had to send calming thoughts to them; assuring them that she was helping Helen, not torturing her. 

 

Sally was working as fast as she could, helping Helen to ‘file’ the thoughts and let the ones she didn't want to listen to disappear. The process was far more painful for humans then it was for merfolk and took significantly longer, but Helen was strong and she was determined to learn. 

 

_ “I’m finished.” _ Sally thought sadly after the third hour  _ “I can't do any more without causing your brain damage.” _

 

Helen was exhausted, she was so caught up in her own mind she hadn't realised she had been crying. The relief she felt, however, was worth the pain. 

 

_ “Thank you,” _ she thought to Sally before closing her eyes and allowing her consciousness to drift away. 

 

Sally sent word to Nikola who was down on the abnormal level faster than she had expected  _ “She just needs to rest now.” _ she smiled at Nikola, who nodded and sent a thank you before collecting Helen up in his arms and taking her to their bedroom. 

 

Nikola laid her down on their bed and took her heels off, placing them back in her walk-in wardrobe. He stroked her forehead, gently moving the hair out of her face, he couldn't bear to leave her, he knew she would no doubt punch him in self-defence if she woke up with him next to her but he couldn't help himself, he crawled into the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her and resting his head on the pillow; before he himself fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Nikola did wake to being kicked in the chest, practically off the bed, the wind was knocked out of him and took him a few moments to compose himself again. 

 

“Nikola! I’m so sorry!” Helen said, realising what she had done, she put the safety back on her gun and placed it back on her side table.

 

“Ow.” Nikola said standing and rubbing his chest where she had kicked “I’m impressed you got your leg up so far Helen.” he grinned walking around to her side of the bed and sitting next to her, she rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“A lot better. I can still hear everyone but it's a lot quieter.” she said with a sigh “Sally truly is amazing.” 

 

“Yes well, it is her kinds talent.” he said almost bitter that he couldn't help Helen “Shall I get you something, my dear? Tea? Wine? Coffee?” 

 

“Watch your tongue!” Helen said looking at Nikola in shock.

 

“I had to make sure you were still you!” Nikola said with a cheeky grin “I’ll bring you some tea, you rest.” he smiled before kissing her forehead. 

 

Helen sat in silence, almost enjoying it, her head still ached but she figured it was because of the task she had undertaken with Sally. She could still hear many thoughts running through her mind but she was now able to pinpoint which ones she wanted to listen to; which to her was good because she didn't want to hear people's thoughts without their permission, it would be a complete invasion of one's privacy. 

 

“I have been able to put together an idea of why I am able to read people's minds, I believe it's something I need to get to The Temple,” Helen said to Nikola as they sat on the windowsill together. 

 

Helen sipped her tea, it was perfect, Nikola and the Big Guy were the only ones who could get it right, the right combination of hot water and a splash of milk. 

 

“Do tell.” Nikola said, holding the wine glass to his chin as he listened. 

 

“I don't remember a lot about what the obstacles I had to do when I was trying to access the information in my mind, but I do recall the reason why I put so many safeguards up. My father told me about the Temple when I was first introduced to the Sanctuary network, it's a place of enlightenment but to get to it you must first face many challenges and a lot of lies.”

 

“Challenges and lies? Sounds ominous.” 

 

Helen let out a small laugh “Yes, my father never figure out what that meant, but I'm guessing you need telepathic abilities to tell the difference between a lie and a truth. I probably repressed the memory because I knew it would be unstable for any human to try to access that ability.”

 

“Any human except you?” 

 

“I couldn't handle it without Sally, the Source Blood may also have a part in protecting my mind from complete shutdown.”

 

“Wait, are you saying there is a chance your mind could be altered by this?”

 

“No human mind is meant to be put under this kind of pressure. Sally herself said she couldn't stop it. There is a chance I will simply burn out after this.” Helen said, looking unphased by her own comments. 

 

“What can we do?” Nikola asked concerned, he couldn't lose her now, not after all they had been through to get to this point.

 

“My guess is that the answers are in The Temple.” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No human mind is meant to be put under this kind of pressure. Sally herself said she couldn't stop it. There is a chance I will simply burn out after this.” Helen said, looking unphased by her own comments. 
> 
> “What can we do?” Nikola asked concerned, he couldn't lose her now, not after all they had been through to get to this point.
> 
> “My guess, is that the answers are in The Temple.”

“So that's it, you two are going alone? Magnus, you don't really think that’s a good idea.” Kate argued while Helen put on her black leather jacket.

 

“Kate this isn't a discussion, it's simply too dangerous for anyone else to go, we have no idea what could be down there. Nikola and I will be fine, you and Henry can monitor us, Will is going to London and the Big Guy can look after the abnormals.” Helen raised a hand when Kate began to argue again “Nikola is the best person to look out for me. Thank you.” She said, already reading Kate’s mind. 

 

“Well take 2 guns just in case you have to shoot him too.” Kate glared at Nikola who raised his hands in surrender. 

 

“Thank you, Kate.” Helen smiled, before turning and heading for the tunnels that would lead them to the surface, Nikola following closely behind “Don't kill each other while I'm away.” Helen called out to the gang as she walked away. 

 

\---

 

Nikola eyed Helen from his seat opposite her on the plane, concerned. “It's hurting isn't it?” he asked softly, she glanced at him and gave him a small nod. “You know what is going to happen don't you?” 

 

“Of course.” she said softly, looking at her hands in her lap “If the Temple can't help us, I’ll start losing specific personality traits, memories will slowly start disappearing, until eventually I completely lose every aspect of myself and essentially become a vegetable- for lack of a better term.” 

 

“Helen…” Nikola said softly, putting his finger to his lips, trying to find the right words.

 

“The answers are in The Temple, Niko, I know it.” Helen smiled, glancing out the window “Besides, let’s just focus on one thing at a time shall we?”

 

Nikola knew when to let things go “So are you actually going to tell me where we are going Helen, or am I just going to have to keep bugging you?” Nikola asked as he poured himself a glass of wine. 

 

The plane was already well in motion, all he needed to do now was enjoy the fine wine he had brought and the company of a very sexy woman. That thought made Helen look at him with a raised eyebrow, her cheeks turning a lovely pink.

 

“Oh, I do love it when you bug.” Helen said sarcastically, pretending their whole previous conversation didn’t happen “We are going to Amsterdam.” 

 

“As in The Netherlands?”  Nikola asked sounding snobbish as he sighed and looked out the window.

 

“What have you got against the Netherlands?” 

 

“It's just so… Artsy.” Nikola said with a fake shudder “And everyone rides bicycles, I mean please, how much more cliche can you get?” 

 

“Nikola, that's rude! Don't you remember the summer of ‘25?” Helen grinned cheekily “It was awfully hot that year and there was that lovely little lake.” 

 

Nikola wiggled excitedly in his chair, he remembered that summer well. His thoughts drifted to how ravishing Helen had looked in her emerald green swimsuit, her hair was red then, his personal favourite colour on her.  _ “You naughty girl,” _ he thought to her with a devilish look  _ “You know there are no kids around.”  _

 

“So there isn't.” Helen smiled, leaning forward in her chair which was opposite his. 

 

“Tell me, Helen, what else do you remember about that summer?” Nikola also leant forward so their faces were much closer now; he could almost lean in for a kiss. 

 

“Oh so many things” Helen purred “The little cottage we stayed in, the bed we shared, and I recall those adorable little bather bottoms with the ducks on them.” Helen laughed. 

 

Nikola went red “I thought they were boats!” 

 

Helen was giggling now, she could read his thoughts, he genuinely thought they were boats, that didn't make it any less hilarious.

 

Helen stood slowly and moved to his seat, sitting on his knees while he pouted, she put a finger under his chin and lifted his face to hers. “Don't be sulky my love.” she said softly before leaning down and locking her lips with his. 

 

Chills ran through her as she felt everything his mind was saying at that moment, she could almost  _ feel _ the love he had for her. Nikola lent into the kiss, one of his hands going to the small of her back and the other going to her cheek. 

 

The kiss was passionate and wanting, sending shivers through the both of them, Nikola sent a small electric spark to his lips which Helen replied with a giggle and a small moan without breaking her lips away. She wanted this, needed it, even if it was the last time. She pulled away from him and stood up, taking his hand and leading him to the sleeping quarters at the back of her plane. She knew what he wanted from her, and she knew exactly how to give it to him. 

 

\--- 

 

“That was...incredible.” Nikola said breathlessly as he held Helen in his arms “Never ever stop this telepathic thing.” he grinned kissing her forehead as she laughed through her own heavy breathing. 

 

Helen bit her lip with a grin, it was amazing, she was able to tell exactly what he wanted and did it. He didn't hide his thoughts from her when he was making love to her, she knew every desire and every bit of love he felt for her, something she always knew was there but never felt worthy of. 

 

John had been the reason for that, the abuse he put her through that made her feel unlovable. Wounds that she thought would never heal. She nuzzled into Nikola, pushing the thought of John Druitt out of her mind, he wasn't going to come between them now. 

 

“What are you thinking my dear?” Nikola said sometime later whilst playing with one of her curls “It's awfully unfair that you know my thoughts but I don't know yours.” 

 

“I was thinking about you actually. Nikola, I never thought this would happen.” she said glancing up at him, biting her inner cheek.

 

“It's happened many times before now Helen.” Nikola teased, Helen nudged him and tilted her head back down. 

 

“I mean us, being together.” she said softly, she was always one to reserve her thoughts always holding back what she wanted to express for fear of being hurt again. 

 

Nikola knew she loved him and he never pushed her to express it, but when she did it always made an involuntary grin form on his lips. “It did seem like for a long time we were playing with each other.” he replied.

 

“It just was never the right time. I suppose when you’re immortal you think you have all the time in the world.” She mused, drawing invisible circles on his chest.

 

“I’m glad you found the time now.” Nikola said genuinely “You know, It's always been you.” 

 

Of course Helen knew this, she knew from the moment they met that Nikola had feelings for her- as much as he tried to talk down about love and how scientists were too clever for it- but she was already with John, and he had a hold on her she couldn't break for a long time.

Even when she was with James Watson, John was always at the back of her mind, she always had hoped he would go back to the man he once was, the man she had fallen in love with in her early twenties, before Oxford and the Source Blood. 

 

But once she knew what he was capable of, it sickened her to be in love with him even years after it. Nikola had become somewhat of a distraction for a long time, a fun and witty man who was willing to satisfy her in many ways but whom she never considered giving her heart to. 

 

Until she almost lost him, when he was de-vamped and mortal, then when she lost the Sanctuary and she thought she wouldn't make it out, that was the moment she realised he was the only one who she could ever allow herself to love again, even when he was driving her mad with his plans for his race and world domination, he was good, and kind and protected her and her Sanctuary when they needed him. 

 

_ “Helen?”  _ Nikola thought to her, her eyes opened, blinking up at him  _ “I think the plane is almost ready to land.”  _ Helen nodded and dragged herself away from him, pulling the blanket with her as she sat up, she must’ve been in her own world.

 

“Hey!” Nikola said pulling the blanket back over his lower half “Watch yourself young lady.” he grinned.

 

“Young? Nikola, I am older than you by at least 100 years now.” she said, standing and putting her clothes back on, Nikola watched her every move, his eyes scanning her body so he wouldn't miss a thing. “I can feel you watching me and although that's very kind of you to think what you are thinking, it's highly inappropriate.” Helen told him off before leaning back over the bed and pecking his lips. 

 

They sat down in their seats again and buckled in “Oh I didn't get to finish my wine.” Nikola pouted shaking his head “Too many distractions on this plane. I think I’ll fly public next time.” Helen rolled her eyes in response.

 

“You wouldn’t last 5 minutes.” 

 

\--- 

 

When Helen and Nikola got off the plane they were greeted by a short man with wild grey hair “Hello! I’m your tour guide, Maurice!” The man said with a thick Dutch accent and a wide toothless grin. 

 

“Hi Maurice, Helen Magnus, this is Nikola Tesla.” 

 

“Ahh like the inventor!” Maurice shook both their hands “Thomas Edison’s copycat eh!”

Nikola rolled his eyes _ “Son. Of. A. Bitch. _ ” he thought, before taking a deep breath and preparing to argue that it was, in fact, Edison who copied him.

 

“Easy Niko,” Helen said under her breath, gently touching his arm. 

 

“Come! The van is this way! We will go to a hotel then straight to your coordinates. Though I'm not sure you want to go there, there is nothing! But you pay me, I take you!” 

 

“Thank you” Helen smiled wheeling her luggage to the bus “And no, we won't be paying you extra for going the long way.” she smiled at him, having read his intentions. 

 

“Oh, of course…” he said confused but not asking anymore “You make a lovely couple. How many years huh?” he said starting the engine. 

 

“Centuries.” Nikola grumbled with a smile before looking out the window at the trees that were flying past the bus.

 

“Ah, feels the same with my wife, loooooong long time. Never ends!” Maurice laughed, the ride to the hotel was fairly long, taking them about an hour to get there and half an hour more to get into the room. 

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Centuries.” Nikola grumbled with a smile before looking out the window at the trees that were flying past the bus
> 
> “Ah, feels the same with my wife, loooooong long time. Never ends!” Maurice laughed, the ride to the hotel was fairly long, taking them about an hour to get there and half an hour more to get into the room.

Once they were in the room, Nikola instantly found the mini fridge and tutted his head at the selection “What is this? I am appalled Helen, this is cheap wine. They may have well of sold it in a box.” He exclaimed “How much did we pay for this room? We need to complain. I want a refund.” 

 

“Nikola, you didn't pay for this room, I did and you packed 3 bottles from my cellar, drink one of those.” Helen rolled her eyes, while she set up her laptop to video call Will.

 

“They were for emergencies only…” He sighed, picking up his suitcase and laying it on the bed “Though I suppose this is a catastrophe.” Nikola pulled out one of his 1869 Chateau Lafite and smiled “This was a good year.” he nodded and opened it, he sat it on the bench to let it breathe. 

 

Helen glanced at the bottle, ”You were 10.” she said. 

 

“Yes, but winemakers knew how to make fine wine. It's all downhill from there.” he sighed laying down on the bed and putting his hands behind his head. 

 

Helen rolled her eyes, and turned back to her laptop “Ah finally.” Helen said to herself when the video chat connected.

 

“Magnus, how are you?” Declan asked through the screen, they were in their new office, a lot smaller than the old building but they mostly captured and transported abnormals to Hollow Earth now rather than keeping them like they used to. 

 

“I am well thank you Declan, how are you? How is the project coming along?” 

 

Declan nodded “Will and I have been able to capture the Pradophili, but we are just trying to sedate it, it seems most sedation doesn't work on it.” 

 

“Try lavender, the one sent to Old City from Tokyo would only respond to lavender.” 

 

“Of course it did.” Declan chuckled shaking his head “Will, we need to get some lavender.”

 

“Right away!” Will said just before he was flung across the room behind Declan by the Pradophili “Ouch.” he groaned, now out of sight of the camera. 

 

Helen grinned “Looks like he's having fun.” 

 

Declan nodded “Always. You just focus on your mission, we’ve got it under control here.” Declan smiled, from behind him Helen saw Will folding up his sleeves and stalking back in the direction of the creature they had just captured. 

 

Helen nodded to Declan and closed the screen down “Now, what's for tea?” she smiled turning back to Nikola. 

 

\--- 

 

Helen was awake all night, tossing and turning with the dreams of the people in the hotel around her. Nikola failed to comfort her as he lightly snored next to her in his own deep sleep. She sat up with an internal groan the moon provided her with enough light to make it to the bathroom. 

 

She splashed her face with cold water, Sally hadn't taught her how to turn off dreams, how could she focus if she wasn't able to sleep? 

 

Helen looked at herself in the mirror, taking a few moments of vanity, she never really thought about her appearance, she knew she was attractive, many people had told her over the years, but she never really saw the appeal. 

 

She studied her eyes, they were looking older, definitely not the same 36-year-old woman who had taken the Source Blood all those years ago. More than 200 years had definitely shown some aging, albeit she only looked about to be in her early forties.

She stopped herself, if she dwelled on it she would only make herself upset and she was already dealing with the turmoil of 100 plus people. 

 

She moved from the bathroom to the balcony, letting the cold air hit her face where the water was still drying. She loved the surface, the air was fresh and clean, not manufactured or produced by artificially grown plants, she loved her new Sanctuary, she couldn't deny that she had spent 150 years preparing it and make it perfect but nothing could compare to the top side of the Earth. 

 

Helen closed her eyes, trying to focus on her own memories, ones she could already feel slipping away, she began to think about the day Ashley was born, she would be 27 by now, probably still fighting bad guys with Helen. 

 

Helen had gone back, the day Ashley was born to the other her, the original her. She pretended to be a nurse, just so she could see Ashley as a baby once more. Her beautiful blue eyes shone brightly when she picked her up in the hospital nursery like she knew it was her mother picking her up. 

 

Throughout the years Helen couldn't stay away as Ashley aged, she was extremely careful not to interact but she had to at least see her. Then the day she died happened again, only 4 years ago for the original Helen but for her, she had many more years to grieve. 

 

It didn't make it easier though when she had to watch it happen all over again, and let it happen all over again. Helen wiped a tear away, this is why she didn't like to go into her own memories but it seemed to be the only thing keeping the noises around her at bay.

  
  


Her mind then flicked to John, that bloody man, she always managed to get back to thinking about him, which is what he wanted of course. She thought about the day she met him, he was coming to her father for treatment, her father, of course, encouraged her to assist with almost all of his patients, the ones that were open-minded at least.   
  
  
  
He had turned to face her and her breath had caught, he was tall and dashing and had a cheeky glint in his eye which made Helen all the more curious of him.   
  
“You must be Doctor Magnus’ daughter, Miss Helen Magnus.” he said, preparing to kiss her extended hand; Helen reached out and politely shook his hand instead, "I believe we may have passed each other at Oxford, it's hard not to notice the only female at the school, not to mention a Doctor in training."    
  
“Please to meet you, Mr Druitt. If having a female doctor is uncomfortable to you, I can request my father's presence?" she said pausing and resting a hand on her waist, asserting herself.    
  
"Not at all, I'm quite intrigued."   
  
She nodded with a smile "Shall we begin?" she asked walking to her father's desk “My father tells me you have been suffering from night terrors?” she said opening John Druitt’s file and flicking through the pages, she sat down and gestured for Mr Druitt to do the same.   
  
“Yes, terrible dreams that leave me feeling quite unwell the next day.” He said sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk, he unbuttoned his jacket to make it comfier to sit, Helen watched this action with anticipation, his shirt was tight around his chest which pulled at the fabric. She looked away quickly, focusing on her father's notes.   
  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Doctor Magnus and I have been able to cure cases of night terrors with some medicinal herbs to help you to increase your Melatonin levels to help you to fall into a deeper sleep. It's written here that you have tried many things, including hypnosis?”   
  
“A ridiculous notion, but I couldn't bear it any longer.”   
  
“I see. Not to worry, Mr Druitt, we will have you sleeping better in no time.” She had said, reassuringly. That was the start, he wouldn't see Gregory Magnus from then on, he insisted on having his ‘Doctor’ Helen Magnus be the one to treat him. It had made her younger and more naive self feel important when she had her very own patient and friend.   
  
Little did she know, the night terrors were not just that, but his own demon that he would battle with for the rest of his life; only to be brought out more with the Source Blood.   
  
  


“Helen? What on earth are you doing?” Nikola asked groggily coming out onto the balcony with her, she jumped slightly and wiped her cheeks so he wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying. 

 

“I… uh… I couldn't sleep” she said with a small sniffle “Sally never showed me how to silence dreams.”

 

“Oh my dear, I’m sorry.” he said sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her, “It's freezing out here.” He added.

 

“Yeah, it surprisingly is helping.” Helen scoffed. 

 

“That's because it's freezing your brain.” Nikola replied, “Come, at least sit inside.” 

 

Helen nodded, she felt guilty for thinking about John when Nikola was right here, but John had taken up so much of her life and had such an impact on her personality, it was hard not to think about him, not to mention he was the father of her child. She sighed and pushed him away, allowing Nikola to lead her inside and tuck her into bed.

 

“I want to try something” Nikola smiled after she was laying in his arms.

 

“Do I want to read your mind right now?” Helen asked surprised. 

 

“Don't be cheeky.” Nikola snickered “I want to see if I can create a hum for you to try to focus on.”

 

“Like from your voice? I don't think that will help me sleep.” 

 

“No, like an electrical current, loud enough for you to focus on and help to ignore the dreams.” 

 

“That might work, but only until you fall asleep.” 

 

“I’ll just have to stay awake for a few hours.” 

 

“Nikola…”

 

“Please Helen, you know I want to help in some way.”

 

Helen nodded, she was desperate for sleep, she didn't like the idea of making Nikola stay awake but it seemed she had no choice “Alright then, but don't stay awake all night.” 

 

He didn't listen, he sat up all night, watching her sleep somewhat peacefully. 

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen nodded, she was desperate for sleep, she didn't like the idea of making Nikola stay awake but it seemed she had no choice “Alright then, but don't stay awake all night.” 
> 
> He didn't listen, he sat up all night, watching her sleep somewhat peacefully.

Nikola woke her up with soft kisses on her face, she answered by swatting his face away “That is a very unnerving way to wake up.” she groaned, forcing her eyes to open against their wishes.

 

“It's just so fun!” Nikola teased, kissing her again. 

 

“Go away” she playfully pushed him aside, “Did you sleep?” she knew the answer, she could see his eyes. 

 

He shrugged “Sleep is for the weak… or something like that.” he mused waving his hand in the air as if flipping her comment away “We have an hour before Maurice comes.” he said distastefully “I lost all respect for that man when he mentioned that idea sucking brainless Edison.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“The nerve, saying I was his copycat.” Nikola said, slipping his vest over his shirt and buttoning it up “Does Edison have a car named after him? The things I do for these people and this is the thanks I get?”

 

“I know.” 

 

“You would think by now they would get their damn history books right. I mean I’m right here!” 

 

“Nikola!” Helen broke his rant by putting her hand over his mouth “Listen.” 

 

“What?” he mumbled against her hand. He couldn't hear anything. 

 

“It's silent.” Helen said glancing around the room, Nikola pulled her hand off his mouth and held it.

 

“You can't hear thoughts anymore?” 

 

“No I can, I can hear yours but the actual hotel is completely silent.” 

 

Nikola noticed it now too, there were no noises above or below, even his advanced hearing couldn't pick anything up for at least a mile in every direction. “How odd,” he said confused.

 

Once they were both dressed, they left the room, Helen held her gun with both her hands as they walked slowly through the halls. She knocked on one of the doors which had an empty room service tray out the front of it but there was no answer. They continued on till they got to the elevator, Nikola pressed the down button, nothing. He pressed it again, still nothing. 

 

“Damn it, stairs really?” he sighed, sulking to the stairs and pushing the door open for Helen to take point, she did and checked both up and down with her gun before starting to walk. The only noise was their boots echoing in the stairwell. 

 

Once they were in the lobby, Helen lowered her gun slightly, surprised by the lack of people and staff “It's like they all just forgot to come to work.” 

 

“Is it a holiday? I always forget.” Nikola said with a sigh, putting his fingers to the bridge on his nose “March… April… May… June…” he mumbled to himself counting the months “No, there's no holiday till Halloween.” he said putting both hands on his hips now.

 

“Helen Magnus!” Maurice said running into the hotel, fear quite visible on his face “You must come, something has awoken from the mountains! Everyone has flocked to it!” 

 

Helen didn't reply, rather she just ran out to the street looking in the direction of the Temple, she couldn't see anything but if she focused she could hear a hum of thoughts from the employees from the hotel.

 

“When did this start Maurice?” Helen asked walking briskly back into the lobby 

 

“About an hour ago, everyone just stopped what they were doing and went in the direction of the mountain! To your coordinates!” 

 

“And why didn't you?” Nikola asked suspiciously, getting close to the cowering man.

 

“I...I…” Maurice stuttered 

 

“It's alright Maurice, I know what you are,” Helen said absentmindedly as she looked through the paperwork on the desk, she was searching for something, anything that would help her know why the Temple had awoken. 

 

“Would you like to share Helen?” Nikola said, eyeing Maurice curiously

 

“He's an arachno-human.” Helen smiled glancing up, “Part human, part spider.” she nodded her head towards his legs which Nikola now noticed was almost squished into his cargo pants, he usually always noticed these things; he must be distracted. 

 

“You're not afraid of me?” he asked looking between the two. 

 

“Heavens no! I run the Sanctuary network!” Helen grinned, Maurice smiled back, his body language shifting, he audibly sighed in response and opened up his 6 other eyes and blinked at Nikola who resisted the urge to jump back.

 

“Good grief, where were you hiding those?” he said holding a hand to his chest, Maurice merely replied with more blinking which made Nikola uncomfortable as he slowly shifted away from the short arachno-human. 

 

“Aha!” Helen said, finding what she was looking for “This is a guest name I recognise, Frank Millers, he is a bounty hunter. No doubt he got word of The Temple.” Helen said frustrated.

 

“Mortals.” Nikola shook his head annoyed “Always messing about with things they don't understand.” 

 

“But… but that doesn't explain why the people are going to the mountain?” Maurice asked.

 

“It is strange, but it's possible it's just a defence mechanism. The Temple could be calling people to stop Frank from entering or causing further damage. Perhaps one of the challenges.”

 

“Then I suggest we get there first,” Nikola suggested, Helen nodded and turned to Maurice who was already on his way out to the van. 

 

“When did you know?” Nikola asked quietly to Helen, nodding towards Maurice. 

 

“As soon as I met him, he was thinking about how itchy his legs were.” Helen grinned, tapping her temple. 

 

“Ah” Nikola replied, stepping into the back of the van and allowing Helen shotgun. 

 

He could tell she was nervous, she didn't remember accessing her memories, she only knew a location and that there were challenges. He wished he had insisted on accessing them with her but Helen was too private for that, she couldn't control what he would've found out if he had entered the device with her. 

 

\---

 

“We have to walk from here,” Maurice said pulling up the handbrake of the van which he had parked on the side of a narrowing dirt road. 

 

“Yes,  _ we  _ have to, you’re going to stay here. Try to prevent anyone following.” Helen replied, jumping out of the van and tying her hair into a ponytail. 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to walk from here.” Maurice said pulling up the handbrake of the van which he had parked on the side of a narrowing dirt road. 
> 
> “Yes, we have to, you’re going to stay here. Try to prevent anyone following.” Helen replied, jumping out of the van and tying her hair into a ponytail.

The thoughts in her mind were getting louder, they must be close. She was actively practising what Sally had taught her- thought, dismiss, thought, dismiss, thought, listen. She was teaching her brain new pathways to decipher between the important thoughts and the ones that were fleeting. Sally had explained it as one of “your human computers, things needed to be filed correctly”. 

 

“Helen?” Nikola’s voice rang in her ears, pulling her out of her process, she replied with a small smile before nodding to Maurice and beginning the ascent up the mountain towards The Temple. 

 

She needed silence, and she hoped Nikola would understand. The fact of the matter was Helen could feel her own mind slipping already, being lost. Her memories seemed to be the first to go, just small things for now, and although she didn’t show it, it was painful, both physically and emotionally. She kept her head down, focussing, not on what was happening to her mind but rather on the feeling of her feet digging into the brown dirt. 

 

They had been walking for at least an hour when Nikola called out from a small distance away “I need a break Helen!” he sounded out of breath, Helen turned around to see him clutching his side and sitting on a log that had fallen only recently. 

 

“Nikola, I thought you were in much better shape than this.” 

 

“I’m an old man. I’m allowed to get tired.” Nikola mused, of course, he wasn't tired, but he had noticed Helen’s fixation on the trail ahead and wanted her to have a break before continuing. 

 

Helen laughed and sat down next to him, handing him her water bottle, she watched him chug down a decent amount before taking it back and sipping some herself.

 

“Aren’t you exhausted?” Nikola asked watching her “You’re going to burn out.” 

 

“I’m focused, Nikola, as you should be given the situation,” Helen replied staring ahead, her head was hurting more and more with each step but she felt The Temple calling to her and if it contained what she hoped it did, she wasn't going to stop. 

 

“Helen…” Nikola said realising the look she had “There's more than just Praxian treasure isn't there?” 

 

Helen side eyed Nikola, and absent-mindedly wet her lips “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

 

“Oh I think you do, you think it's here don't you?” Nikola continued staring at her “Helen it's been 3 years.”

 

“It's been 114 years.” Helen interrupted, being harsher then she wanted to be.

 

“It's not possible Helen, you can't bring her back.” 

 

“You don't know that.” She said softly, still refusing to look at him. 

 

“How long have you suspected the device to be here?” Nikola asked Helen who was silent, biting the inside of her lip “You’ve known the whole time.” Nikola stood up now, visibly annoyed “Helen, how could you? How could you do something so selfish? Putting your mind in danger for something highly unlikely!” 

 

Helen glared at him now “Selfish?! Everything I have done has been for the good of this planet and the abnormals and humans on it. How dare you call me selfish for wanting to try to get my daughter back!” 

 

“You can't Helen, you know she is gone, why won't you accept that?” 

 

“Because she's not! The Praxians are advanced! She can be re-animated. I just need to use the device to access her consciousness!” 

 

Nikola put a hand on his hip and the other on the bridge of his nose, pinching it and closing his eyes “I can't believe you would be this reckless.” he mumbled, beginning to pace “You went to her, didn't you? When you were in the past, you downloaded a copy of her consciousness? Helen! You could have altered everything simply by stepping foot in the Sanctuary.”

 

Helen scoffed and rolled her eyes “You are one to talk Nikola Tesla, how many times have you done something ridiculous? Have I not been there for you? Fixed your mistakes and righted your wrongs? You dare say I am being reckless.” she spat “At least I'm only endangering myself.” 

 

“That is the point, Helen! You are endangering yourself. With the Sanctuary network 2.0 still in its most important stages and for something that is not going to work! It didn't work for the Praxians, what makes you think you can get it to work?” 

 

Helen began to feel the emotions raising in her, her eyes began to sting as she fought back tears, she bit her lip and looked away from him “I have to try.” she said wiping the tear that had fallen down her left cheek. She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder “I’m doing this, with or without you.” She said, turning and continuing the walk up the mountain. 

 

Nikola groaned and kicked the log in anger, which only made things worse with the pain he then felt in his foot. He wiped his face, pulling slightly at his skin before following behind Helen mumbling to himself. 

  
  


The closer they go to the top of the mountain, the more Nikola could hear the soft pulses of electrical currents running through it, his ears perking up at any slight change in the rhythm. Helen had not spoken to him again, she hadn't even looked back at him since he realised what her plan was. 

 

He purposefully didn’t think about what he was going to do to stop her, short of actually thinking he was going to stop her. 

 

Helen stopped suddenly, putting her hands on her hips confused, she glanced from left to right. “There should be an entryway here,” she mumbled to herself, she bit her inner cheek before walking closer to a large smooth stone covered in vines. She pulled at the vines trying to expose more of the stone. Once enough of the vines were pulled away she felt the small suction coming from the gaps around it. 

 

“There’s an opening here.” she said, again to herself, she didn’t want to ask Nikola for help, she was still fuming. He had never lost a child, never had the chance to save someone he loved, she did. The plan to save Ashley did not come lightly, she knew it would be risky but she had to do something. She had been alone for 113 years, thinking about how she could bring Ashley back. 

 

Helen moved to the side of the rock and began pushing. She didn't have nearly enough strength to push the rock. She grumbled to herself and looked over at Nikola who was pacing with one hand on his hip and the other touching his lips. 

“Nikola…” she said reluctantly “I need you.” 

 

Nikola’s eyebrow perked up, he had so many comments he could make but judging by the look on her face he decided against it. He vamped up and walked over to the stone and pushed it quite easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this chapter being so short. The next ones are longer i promise.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen moved to the side of the rock, and began pushing. She didn't have nearly enough strength to push the rock. She grumbled to herself, and looked over at Nikola who was pacing with one hand on his hip and the other touching his lips.
> 
> “Nikola…” she said reluctantly “I need you.”
> 
> Nikola’s eyebrow perked up, he had so many comments he could make but judging by the look on her face he decided against it. He vamped up and walked over to the stone and pushed it quite easily.

The air was stale as they walked through the dark tunnel, their flashlights were the only source of light now that they were further in. Helen sighed, she had said a small thank you to Nikola but that was it. 

 

“You have to say something to me eventually Helen.” Nikola said not looking at her, rather keeping his eyes peeled.

 

“I have nothing to say.” She replied 

 

“You know you’re going to need my help if you do this.” 

 

Helen stopped and pointed the flashlight at him, Nikola put his hand over his eyes. “I’m sure I'll figure it out.” She said clenching her teeth.

 

“Let me ask, who is the genius out of the two of us?” Nikola asked continuing to walk forward, Helen following.  

 

“So you keep reminding me.” she said bitterly, she sighed and ran a hand across her forehead “Is it getting hotter?”

 

“Quite. Though I think it has something to do with that.” Nikola said shining his flashlight on the wall which showed hardened lava. 

 

“This is a volcano.” Helen said nervously, as she glanced around at the rest of the walls. 

 

“What gave that away?” Nikola said raising an eyebrow “What does your mind powers say?” 

 

“I can't hear anyone's thoughts but yours, unfortunately.” Helen sighed as they rounded a corner only to be met with a steel door with no handles. “Well, that’s not helpful.” Helen sighed. “Can you open it?” 

 

Nikola shook his head “I don't think I can, I'm feeling significantly weaker.” he said leaning back and leaning against the wall, tiredly. 

 

“Nikola?” She asked worryingly, moving closer to him. 

 

“I’ll be ok, I think I just need to rest a moment.” he said looking up at the door confused.

 

“There must be some way in.” Helen said turning back to the door and feeling around the edges, it was sealed shut and tight. 

 

“There’s no use, I’ve tried everything short of blowing it up.” A voice rang out from the shadows, Helen and Nikola turned to look, seeing a handsome man with jet black hair and bright green eyes looking back at them casually. 

 

“Frank Millers, I presume?” Helen asked pointing her black handgun at him. 

 

“At your service, Doctor Helen Magnus.” He smiled back, holding his hands in the air “You’re supposed to be dead.” 

 

“So they say.” She said. Helen focussed in on Frank, trying to find any clue to opening the door. She smiled when she found what she was looking for in his mind “You’ve already unlocked the door.” she said curiously “Mind telling us how?”

 

“If you tell me how you knew that?” Frank asked, furrowing his brow 

 

“A lady never reveals her secrets and you don't have a choice.” Nikola piped up, “You don't have to tell us, but I don't see how you’re getting to The Temple without us.” 

 

“Secret panel behind the wall, 4 crystals need to be aligned perfectly.” Helen said closing her eyes, entering Frank’s mind “Red, Orange, Green… Yellow.” she said opening her eyes and looking at Nikola with a smile. 

 

He felt along the rocks looking for a change in texture when he did he pushed the rock in feeling it click before a panel slide out and 3 crystals were on display. 

 

“Where’s the fourth one?” 

 

“In his jacket pocket.” Helen said, pulling back the trigger on her gun to warn him, Frank gave her a look as if to say he wasn’t going to try anything as Nikola felt along his jacket and pulled out the yellow crystal. 

 

“Why did you take it out?” She asked, glancing at Nikola who was already busying himself with examining the panel. 

 

“Alright… you got me, I couldn't get any further. Something about being truth of spirit and knowledgeable of lies.” he scoffed “I had to take the crystal out to close the door again.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“It's booby trapped. You can't pass it you get shot with these tiny dart things. I wasn't gonna test it.” he said with a shrug. Nikola pushed the yellow crystal in and the panel lit up, he smiled proudly at himself as he pushed the panel back in. The steel door made a creaking noise as it slid back into the wall revealing a slightly lit metal passageway. 

 

Helen released the trigger on her gun and motioned for Nikola to tie up Frank’s hands, she didn't trust him at all but he seemed to have useful information. Frank groaned as he complied, allowing Nikola to use the rope from his pack to tie his hands in front of him. When he was secure enough, Helen cautiously stepped into the passageway. Her boots clicked against the metal as they made their way around the bends of the tunnel. 

 

“The riddle is just up ahead.” Frank piped up, Helen nodded in acknowledgement as they once again came across a door with no handles. The surrounding area was different this time however, small dart shooters lined the walls and a plaque with a Praxian riddle was bolted to the metal next to the door.

 

“I see what you mean.” Helen said with a sigh, reholstering her gun so she could focus better on the riddle “My Praxian is a little off but I believe it just words… truth, lie, speak, denied, approve’” Helen said looking at Nikola and Frank for help. 

 

“What the hell is Praxian?” Frank asked with a shrug, Nikola looked at him shocked.

 

“You mean, you came all this way to find Praxian treasure and you don't even know who the Praxian’s are?” 

 

“I just heard treasure.” Frank grinned. Nikola fought the urge to slap this man over the back of the head. He looked at Helen who was equally as frustrated and rolled her eyes before looking back at the puzzle. 

 

“A riddle?” Nikola asked “I’ve not had time to read a lot of the Praxian riddles in your library.” he said walking closer to the plaque. 

 

Helen stared at the plaque, almost fixated, Nikola’s talking was drowned out as she focussed on the words. Almost instinctively she reached out and touched the plaque only to pull back at the sharp pain on her index finger.

 

“It cut me.” she said looking down at the small drop of blood, she looked up at the plaque noticing where her finger was pricked. The plaque began to glow. “Can you see this?”

“See what?” Nikola asked looking from Helen to the plaque which looked the same as it had only with a small drop of blood on one of the letters “Helen?” He said when he got no reply. 

 

“The words, they’re moving.” Helen said, as the plaque continued to glow, the words were forming, the blanks being filled and a clear sentence being almost written out in front of her. “Speak a Lie and be denied, Speak the Truth and be approved.” she said aloud. She was so focused on the words and what they meant that she didn't notice the second door creaking open. 

 

“Way to go Helen.” Nikola grinned, pushing Frank forward “Helen, let's go.” He said shaking her who finally broke her stare and looked at Nikola.

 

“What? Oh yes.” she said shaking her head and blinking a few times before following Nikola through to the next passageway. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The words, they’re moving.” Helen said, as the plaque continued to glow, the words were forming, the blanks being filled and a clear sentence being almost written out in front of her. “Speak a Lie and be denied, Speak the Truth and be approved.” she said aloud. She was so focused on the words and what they meant that she didn't notice the second door creaking open.
> 
> “Way to go Helen.” Nikola grinned, pushing Frank forward “Helen, lets go.” He said shaking her who finally broke her stare and looked at Nikola.
> 
> “What? Oh yes.” she said shaking her head and blinking a few times before following Nikola through to the next passageway.

The passageway was significantly longer this time, which meant they had to walk further and mostly in silence. Helen couldn't help but notice Nikola’s waying breath and clammy skin, he never got tired. Even on the walk up the mountain, she knew he was only doing it to make her rest. Something was wrong. She was behind him, watching the back of his neck as a drop of sweat fell into his shirt, it was definitely warmer but not enough to make them sweat. She decided to reach further into his mind, practising what Sally had taught her. 

 

_ “The closer I get the weaker I feel”  _ Nikola thought, actively trying to hide his thoughts from Helen  _ “She can't know, she needs me.”  _ he thought, feeling his own body betray him was not something he liked at the best of times but especially not when they were inside a mountain with no clue on how to get out. 

 

“Nikola, are you alright?” Helen said softly so Frank, who was walking in front of them, wouldn't hear.

 

“Yes, why ever would you think otherwise?” He said with a quick smile before looking forward again.

 

“Nikola… it's hard to hide things from me when I can’t read your mind, let alone when I can.” Helen said, prompting him to tell her more. 

 

“I think the device doesn't like my race.” He said snobbishly “I’m feeling weaker and weaker the closer we get.” 

 

“Yes, the Praxian’s always did have a problem with your kind.” She said with a small sigh “Are you able to continue?”

 

“I’m not leaving you, especially not with the likes of him.” Nikola said through gritted teeth.

 

“Oh Nikola, is that jealousy I hear?” Helen teased. Frank stopped in front of them and looked back.

 

“I think I found another door.” he smiled.

 

“So you have, good grief, it's made out of diamond.” Helen said staring in awe at the door which glistened in the dim lighting.

 

“Well, how the hell are we meant to get through diamond?” Frank said angrily “This wasn't in the handbook.” he slumped to the floor frustrated.

 

“You give up fast.” Nikola said rolling his eyes and glancing around the entrance “It doesn’t look like there's anything to help. 

 

Helen tapped the door, it was solid. “There's no way to get through that by force,” she said. 

 

“Look at this.” Nikola said pointing at the crystals on the ceiling, “They’re black crystals.” he said impressed, he looked back at the door and then back at the crystals “It's light activated.”

 

“There's hardly any light in here, look 3 of these crappy tunnel lights have blown already, how are we meant to use light to activate it?” Frank grumbled.

 

“You know, you aren't very much help.” Helen said angrily “Why did we let him tag along?” she asked Nikola who shrugged and went back to looking at the crystals.

 

“Believe it or not, you will need me if we get through this door.” He smiled “There is a challenge that requires two humans to activate it. I know who you are Nikola Tesla and you’re not going to cut the mustard this time.” Helen sighed and looked back at Nikola who was still intently trying to figure out what kind of light source would be sufficient. 

 

“Helen, do you still carry that magnifying glass your father gave you?” He asked.

 

“Never leave the house without it, why?”

 

“Because I believe these are the sensors. We need to shine a light from these to the door.” 

 

“And you want the magnifying glass to bend the light to go from point A to point B.” 

 

“Exactly.” Nikola said sparking electricity between his hands.

 

Helen took her backpack off and rummaged through it before pulling out a small magnifying glass and aligning it up to bend the light towards the crystals. Nikola created a ball of electricity in his hand and held it up, shining it into the magnifying glass. 

 

The room lit up and the crystals created tiny rainbows all around the entrance. The light bounced from one crystal to another before the final one, angled perfectly at the door, sent a beam of light into the diamond. The diamond illusion faded as a metal door was revealed and opened. 

 

Once the door was opened, Nikola crumpled over exhausted, Helen rushed over to him “Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

 

“That took a lot out of me.” He admitted.

 

“Come on, lets not dilly dally.” Frank said standing and walking towards the entrance to the 4th passageway. 

 

“Can you walk?” Helen asked helping Nikola get his balance.

 

“Sure.” He said straightening with a groan and walking unsteadily, Helen held out her arms in anticipation of him falling but he managed to stay on his feet. She hooked an arm around his waist to support him anyway. 

 

The next test was almost immediate, faced with a bowl on top of a stone pillar that came up from the ground and a familiar metal door. Helen looked at Frank, confused. 

 

“It's the bowl of purity.” he said simply, Helen sat Nikola down and walked over to the bowl, examining it.

 

“Legend says the blood of two humans is the only thing that can open this door.” Frank said holding his hands out to Helen for her to cut the rope, she ignored him and continued looking around the room.

 

“How do you know I'm human?” Helen asked absentmindedly.

 

Frank scoffed “Right.” he said before pausing “Wait, what?” he asked. 

 

“I took the same serum that Nikola did.” she said raising an eyebrow at him “What if it picks that up?” 

 

“Well, then we all die.” Frank sighs and leans back on the wall “The tunnels closed after each test was completed. We will be stuck here. Like this bunch.” He said kicking the dirt to reveal broken fragments of a skull. 

 

“Well, that's just wonderful news.” Nikola said quietly, closing his eyes as another wave of nausea came over him. 

 

A few minutes passed in silence before Frank piped up “Well we have to try!” he said walking over to the bowl “Come on, cut me, let's get this happening.” 

 

Helen sighed and looked at Nikola who just nodded “We don't have much choice.” he said.

 

Helen pulled her pocket knife out of her boot and flicked it open, she cut Franks ropes, giving him a stern look. Frank rubbed his wrists before holding his hand out for the knife. 

 

Helen gave it to him, her other hand resting over her gun “Don't try anything.” she said, Frank nodded his head in response before slicing open his hand and letting 3 drops of blood fall into the bowl. 

 

“Your turn.” he smiled handing the knife back and pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to wrap around his hand. 

Helen put her backpack down again and reached in for a gauze from her first aid kit, she also sterilised the knife before standing over the bowl. She took a deep breath before cutting into her own hand and letting some drops of blood fall in. 

 

Within seconds the whole tunnel began shaking, Helen ran over to Nikola to lift him to his feet. 

 

“I guess I’m not human enough.” Helen said trying to figure out a way out before the whole place collapsed. As the rocks being shaken began to fall, the metal door cracked open, not completely but enough for them to squeeze through. 

 

“Go!” Nikola said as they all rushed to the door, Nikola was first, then Frank, then Helen. 

 

Once they were through the shaking stopped and the door slammed shut, creating a resounding ‘BANG’ which made the three of them cover their ears. 

 

Looking up and around the room they had just walked into made Helen’s blood turn cold, the room was full of skeletons, littered all over the floor. The rest of the room was empty, no door and no other clues as to the final test. 

 

“Oh great, came all this way for some bones.” Frank grumbled kicking one of them and sending it rolling away. 

 

“Have some respect Frank.” Nikola said glaring at him and holding his side “I feel myself becoming mortal again.” he added with disgust.

 

“This doesn't make any sense.” Helen said, “To come all this way and have nothing here.” Suddenly Helen clutched at her head and screamed out in pain as a familiar voice rang through her head.

 

_ “Oh Helen, come now, you’re not that dim are you?”  _ John Druitt said in a singsong tone  _ “This is the final challenge. How much of yourself are you willing to give away?”  _

 

“John…” she tried to say between the pain that was pounding in her head, she yanked at her hair trying to relieve some pressure “What?” she barely made out.

 

Nikola stopped, watching Helen as she stood completely still, her eyes fixated on the red light that was pointing through one of the walls, he circled her, careful not to break the contact between her and the light. It was like she was in a trance, completely still and non-responsive, aside from the stray tear that fell down her left cheek. 

 

_ “I’m merely a projection of John, no, I am the Keeper, and I've waited a long time to do this challenge with someone who could actually communicate with me.”  _

 

“Show yourself!” Helen called out, feeling the wave of tears coming out of her eyes, or was it blood? 

 

_ “I am everywhere Helen Magnus, you just need to look. Now, are you ready for the final challenge?”  _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Show yourself!” Helen called out, feeling the wave of tears coming out of her eyes, or was it blood? 
> 
> “I am everywhere Helen Magnus, you just need to look. Now, are you ready for the final challenge?”

“Mom?” Ashley said, walking into her Mother's office “You said you wanted to see me?” she smiled leaning on the desk opposite her mother. 

 

Helen stared at her daughter, surprised “Ashley?” Helen looked around herself and then back at Ashley, she had no idea how she got here, the last place she remembered was The Temple. 

 

“Oh no, are you having another blank?” Ashley asked walking around to where Helen was standing behind her desk and putting a very real hand on her back “It's ok Mom, you did it. You brought me back.” Ashley said reaching up and tucking a strand on Helen’s hair behind her ear, Helen instinctually leant into Ashley’s hand and closed her eyes. 

 

“I did?” 

 

“Yeah, you don't remember any of it this time, do you? I was afraid that was going to happen. It's a side effect of the abilities you had. Sit down, I’ll explain everything.” Ashley said taking Helen’s hand and sitting her down on the lounge.

 

“You went to The Temple, you completed all the quests and you found the Praxian device. You had to bring it back here for Henry to do some mild modifications and then you did it, you downloaded my consciousness into a new body.” Ashley smiled “Almost as good as the original.” She laughed “Then Henry was able to give you a device that stopped your abilities. But it means you have these blanks every now and then.” 

 

Helen listened, nodding, it felt real, she must've done it, for Ashley to be back and feel so real. She thought about The Temple, getting flashes of the whole place collapsing while she ran with the device.

 

“And Nikola?” she asked, feeling an emptiness she didn't realise she could feel, Ashley’s face dropped and she looked down at her and her mother's hands which were still intertwined. 

 

“You had to leave him, he was too weak.” She said softly “You chose me Mom, and he understood that.” she said with a small smile, Helen felt a knot twist in her stomach, she had left Nikola. “I’m sorry you have to experience this again Mom,” Ashley added, Helen bit her lip to stop it from quivering. She had left him, for Ashley, she couldn't save them both. 

 

“No, this… this doesn't feel right.” Helen said shaking her head and standing, Ashley stared at her Mother, getting upset. 

 

“You chose to save me. Of course, it's right!” Ashley said standing “Nikola knew how important this was to you and he died knowing you did the right thing.” She said getting worked up. 

 

“Stop.” Helen said looking at her daughter “This isn't real.” she said shaking her head which was beginning to ache now. She dove into her daughter's mind only to find blackness, this wasn't her Ashley. 

 

“Mom, what-” Ashley argued, walking closer to Helen which just made her back away. 

 

“I’m sorry but I know you aren't real,” Helen said biting back tears as she fought the urge to run to her daughter and hold her forever. “You are the Keeper, this is still The Temple.” She said looking around as she now noticed the differences in her Sanctuary compared to the one she was trapped in. 

 

\---

 

Helen woke with a start, she sat up in her bed and looked around her room, Nikola slept peacefully next to her, she rubbed her eyes and looked again confused. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up, glancing down at her nightgown. She never wore nightgowns. 

“What?” she said softly to herself. 

 

Nikola stirred and opened his eyes sleepily “What’s the matter, Helen?” 

 

“We… we were just at The Temple…” Helen looked out the window over Old City “Old City?” her head began aching, she was so confused. She had been talking to Ashley but now she was standing in her old bedroom in the Old City Sanctuary. 

 

“You had a nightmare again, come back to bed Helen.” Nikola said patting the space next to him “I’ll play with your hair till you fall back asleep.”

 

Helen shook her head and moved away from him “What is going on? This is not real.” 

 

\---

 

“Mommy!” a little brunette girl ran up to her and hugged her legs, Helen looked down at the little girl and smiled.

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” 

 

Nikola walked in with a smile on his face and a smaller child in his hand “Hello dear, was it a successful mission?” he said. 

 

Helen paused before shaking her head “Yes, of course, as always. How’s my little Archie?” Helen asked taking the small boy from Nikola and cuddled him close.

 

“He’s been restless today but Amelia and I have been managing,” Nikola said ruffling the little girl's hair, she looked at him with an annoyed look before giggling. 

 

“Henry taught me how to fire a stunner!” Amelia said with a wide grin, Nikola’s eyebrows shot up and Helen gave him a stern look. 

 

“Seems I have to speak to Henry.” Helen groaned, walking toward her tech’s lab. 

 

Henry backed away as soon as Helen came into view and gave Amelia a look “You weren't supposed to tell her!” Amelia giggled in response “Now listen, Doc, it's was just once, she just kept asking.” 

 

Helen shook her head with a smile “Ashley was the exact same.” she laughed, nobody else responded. She looked to Nikola who was looking at her confused. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Who is Ashley?” Nikola asked while Amelia walked over to Henry who pinched her cheek.

 

“Ashley? My eldest daughter?” Magnus said gentle rocking Archie who was stirring. 

 

“Helen, Amelia is your only daughter,” Nikola said getting a little closer to her, suspiciously.

 

“Are you feeling ok? Maybe I should take Archie?” 

 

Helen held Archie a little closer “It's I who should be asking you, you don't remember Ashley?” 

 

“Helen, give me Archie,” Nikola said, putting his hands around the boy and gently pulling him away from Helen’s arms. She watched Nikola closely and looked at Henry who looked just as shocked and confused. 

 

“You grew up with Ashley, at the Sanctuary.” She said to him.

 

“I grew up on the Moors, Doc, I've only been at the Sanctuary for 5 years. You found me after I moved to the Oldham Psychiatric Institute and offered me a job.” Henry explained.

 

“Don't tell her anymore.” Nikola warned “Where is Helen? What have you done with her?” 

 

“Oh god, it's happening again.” Helen said, holding her head in pain “This is the final test.” Helen said with realisation. She closed her eyes and fought the illusion. She needed to get into the Keepers mind, she needed to read his mind in order to pass the test. 

 

Helen reached deep and hard, clutching at anything she could find in the blackness, she began to feel things fly around her, trying to distract her, she squeezed her eyes tighter. 

 

Furniture whooshed past her head and she could hear the two young children screaming out to her. She held her hands over her ears and crouched herself down to block out the distractions until suddenly everything went blank and silent. 

 

Helen slowly opened her eyes and put her hands down looking around at the completely white room. There was nothing but herself and her shadow.

 

“Hello?” she called out cautiously, standing up straight walking forward, but before she could get too far a shadowy figure appeared before her.

 

“The Keeper, I suppose?” she said folding her arms in front of him and trying to examine him.

 

The figure nodded once “You worked it out much faster than I anticipated. I only gave you 25 scenarios. Had I known I would have made it much more realistic.” a voice rang out, almost melodically.

 

“Wonderful. 25? I only remember 3” Helen asked confused. 

 

“You do not have the memory space to remember more than those. You pushed through every one of my projections. Why couldn't you be happy in one of them?” 

 

She ignored him “I need the device.” 

 

“I know. You will have to sacrifice something.” 

 

“I won't sacrifice Nikola.” Her mouth clenched at the very thought and her stomach twisted into a tight knot.

 

“Then you must say goodbye to something else.” 

 

“Ashley? How am I supposed to choose?” She asked pleadingly.

 

“There is a third option.” The figure said moving closer and reaching out to touch Helen’s face, a shiver ran through her as the figure transformed into an exact image of herself staring back at her. 

 

“Myself.” 

 

“You know your mind cannot survive this. The device only has the power to download one consciousness. You will die if you try to bring your child back.” The copy of Helen said back to her. 

 

“But I can bring her back? If I use the device to recreate and download her consciousness into the new body?” Helen asked hopefully. “How?”

 

“What good is it to die saving someone who is already gone?” 

 

“You’re obviously not a mother.” Helen said softly “How do I make the device work?”

 

“You’re technologies will work. I believe the one you call Henry has the capabilities to study and produce what is needed for the device. You have 24 hours before your mind is completely compromised.” 

 

Helen nodded “Thank you.” she said, the figure disappeared and she was left in the white room alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re technologies will work. I believe the one you call Henry has the capabilities to study and produce what is needed for the device. You have 24 hours before your mind is completely compromised.” 
> 
> Helen nodded “Thank you.” she said, the figure disappeared and she was left in the white room alone.

Helen’s eyes flew open and she was back in the room with all of the bones around her feet, Nikola jumped when she moved, she groaned as she doubled over. Her head throbbed and her vision blurred. 

 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re ok.” He said rushing to her and pulling her into an embrace “I was so worried.” He helped her to her feet while she blinked away the blurriness of her eyes. 

 

“I’m fine. We need to go.” She said, gently pulling away from him and moving forward towards one of the walls, she waved a hand over the light and the wall opened and a small golden rectangular object was revealed sitting on a pedestal. 

 

“It's the treasure.” Frank practically salivated. 

 

Helen spun around, her gun in her hand and facing Frank “You will keep your hands to yourself.” Frank’s hands flew up in defence. 

 

“We’ll split it, 70/30?” He asked looking between Helen and Nikola. 

 

“Is he serious?” Nikola asked Helen “It's a device, technology, it's not treasure. You lucked out here buddy.” He grinned. Helen handed Nikola the gun and walked closer to the device. She reached in for it and took it off the pedestal and examined it. It almost looked like a hard drive. She tucked in into her backpack; Henry would figure out how to make it work.

 

Moments later another door appeared on the wall, this time with a small circular lock. She took the gun back and motioned Frank to open the door. Almost instantly the room began to collapse in on itself. The mountain began to rumble as they all fled out the door. 

 

All three of them were sent tumbling down the mountain when the area where the room was completely fell into itself causing a large crater.

 

Helen protected her head as they rolled down, Nikola straining to see where Helen was only to have his face hit a branch and be sliced open. He cried out in pain and tucked his own head in. 

 

Frank was the least damaged one out of the three when they finally stopped rolling down the mountain, he stood with a cheeky grin “Who’s up for round two? Whoo!” he said before his face dropped at the unimpressed looks of Helen and Nikola “Or not.” 

 

“That is a pretty nasty cut Nikola, come here.” Helen said shuffling her aching body towards Nikola and examining it “You’ll need stitches soon if you don't start healing.” She said, she pulled out his handkerchief from his front pocket and held it on his face. 

 

“I hate being mortal. My guess is the Praxian’s put a safeguard around that. As long as I'm on this stupid mountain, I am almost human.” He said unpleasantly. Helen faked a sad look and kissed his cheek.

 

“Come on you two, let's find Maurice.” 

  
  


When they managed to get to the bottom of the mountain, they met up again with Maurice who was standing anxiously with a group of almost 25 people around him. 

 

“Now now, I can assure you everything is fine!” He was saying unconvincingly, his face lit up when he noticed Helen walking toward him. “Helen.” He said with relief “They all stopped and waited like they were in a trance but now they are all aware again.” Helen waked closer to a man and checked him over. 

 

“Excuse me, can you tell me what’s happening?” One of the people said stepping forward. 

 

“You don't remember anything?” Helen asked confused, the lady shook her head “I believe they started walking up the moment Frank did the first challenge, almost like a failsafe if we… well failed.” Helen had stepped back and mumbled it to Nikola. 

 

“Well, what do we do?” 

 

“My guess is nothing. They’re all completely fine, we probably just need a cover story to send them home with. Obviously, the device is with us and The Temple is destroyed.” 

 

“Ah…” Nikola agreed “You have all been an amazing audience, return home now.” Nikola smiled, bowing. 

 

Helen rolled her eyes “You have all been affected by a chemical spill from the volcanic acids in this Volcano, we have managed to clear it and will have a team here to finish up later. For now please make your way down the mountain and return to your daily routines.” Helen smiled, the people looked at her confused and somewhat sceptical. 

 

Helen shook her head, preparing to explain more before Frank stepped in “Move it and weep people, ain't nobody gonna tell ya more. Get lost, rack off and forget this happened or there’ll be trouble... “ He said before glancing at Helen “...and death!” Frank added folding his arms “You don't wanna test us, do you?” He said walking forward, the group moved away slowly as Frank ushered them “This isn't over Magnus, you owe me one.” He said.

 

\---

Helen was silent the whole plane ride home, trying to remember as much as she could as she felt the memories slipping through her fingers, faster then they had been, almost as if the device had known. She sighed as she lent her head on the wall of the plane looking out the window. 

 

“It's happening isn't it?” Nikola said softly, he had been watching her, he knew she was fighting it. 

 

Helen nodded without looking at him “I need to get Ashley back. I have to before it…” She stopped herself and rubbed her eyes which were throbbing. 

 

“I understand,” Nikola said softly, he didn't of course but he didn't know what else to say, he hated her idea but he couldn't exactly tell her to forget her daughter. “Tell me a story.” He said, “To help keep some memories alive.” He added quietly.

 

Helen smiled and looked at him “Have I told you the story of how I found out about the Sanctuary Network?” She said beginning the story. 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand,” Nikola said softly, he didn't of course but he didn't know what else to say, he hated her idea but he couldn't exactly tell her to forget her daughter. “Tell me a story.” He said, “To help keep some memories alive.” He added quietly.
> 
> Helen smiled and looked at him “Have I told you the story of how I found out about the Sanctuary Network?” She said beginning the story.

“Henry! Will! Kate!” Nikola yelled carrying an unconscious Helen in his arms through the tunnels to the Sanctuary infirmary.

 

“What the hell happened?” Henry yelled running into the room with Will, who Nikola threw Helen’s backpack at.

 

“It's happening, her mind is dying,” Nikola said, putting her down on the hospital bed and stepping back for Kate to come in. 

 

“Will, get the Big Guy!” Kate said racing to Helen’s side and pulling her eyelids back, “Her pupils are sluggish, she's crashing fast. Magnus, don't you dare, you fight it.” Kate said, desperation in her voice.

 

The Big Guy came in and grunted, making everyone step back. He began to hook her up to the machines around the room, checking her pulse and brain waves. She looked exceptionally pale, her lips almost blending into her skin and her eyes had stopped fluttering. 

 

“Oh no.” Will said, looking at one of the machines connected to Helen’s head, they all knew what it meant “There are no brain waves.” Will said softly. Kate held back tears as she leant into Henry’s side. 

 

“No… no no no.” Nikola said rushing to Helen’s side. “Helen? Helen!” He yelled shaking her “Help her!” Nikola yelled at Big Guy, his eyes changing from normal to black as his emotions ran high. 

 

“Tesla…” Will began, stepping forward to try to help. Nikola glared at Will, daring him to come closer. 

 

The Big Guy motioned for him and Henry to take Nikola out of the room. “Come on Nikola,” Henry said, half transforming to get the strength to take Nikola out of the room. 

 

“Let go of me!” He growled once the door to the room was shut, he shook Henry off and glared at Biggie through the glass. He gave Henry one last look before he stormed away. 

 

“I’ll do my best to make her comfortable but I don't know what else to do,” Biggie said looking at his oldest friend. He touched her hand tenderly, trying to hold back his own emotions as Kate started to cry. 

 

“I’m… I’m going to have to inform the residents and the network…” Will said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

  
  


The Sanctuary was almost barren, with hardly any activity happening other than any urgent abnormal sightings. The gang busied themselves with their own activities.

The Big Guy was in with Helen every day, checking on her, making her comfortable and keeping her life support going. Nikola had hidden away with the device they had brought back, carefully studying it and trying to figure out why Helen had wanted it so much that she was willing to become a vegetable.

 

Will was trying to keep the Sanctuary team calm while they insisted it was time for him to take over and transfer everything into his name. “She isn't dead.” Will kept insisting. 

  
  


It was only a few weeks later when Nikola burst through the door to the library where Will was with a grin on his face “I have figured it out.” He said proudly.

 

“Nikola?” Will asked suspiciously.

 

“I can bring Helen back. The device we got from Amsterdam allows us to create and transfer consciousness into bodies. We already have a body so with a few tweaks from myself and wolf-boy we can transfer her consciousness back.” Nikola grinned picking up and playing with a ball that was sitting on the library desk. 

 

“I thought you said Helen got that for Ashley? And where would we get her consciousness from?” Will asked.

 

“Well, my dear boy, I am a very sneaky man. When she was going in to get her memories using the device Adam helped us build to access memories, I also may have downloaded a copy. It's as simple as ‘control C’ with that thing.” Nikola said casually, tossing the ball in the air and catching it. 

 

His strength still had not fully returned but he realised soon after they arrived that the device was only inhibiting a small number of his abilities. He figured The Temple must've been the biggest contributor to his lack of abilities. 

 

“That's… terrifying.” Will said surprised “How many consciousnesses’ do you have?” 

 

“That's for me to know and you to never find out.” Nikola grinned “The only thing is she will not have experienced this,” He waved his arms around “It will only contain memories and abilities and personality of before the consciousness was downloaded. So to her, it will be as if shes come out of the device while trying to locate The Temple.” 

 

“But that's a good thing, we can make sure she doesn't remember getting the device. We can stop her from doing this again...”

 

Nikola looked at Will with a quizzical eye “You want to lie to her?” 

 

“If it's going to save her, yes.” 

 

“You really are Helen’s prodigy… it's worth a shot but it is Helen Magnus we are talking about.” Nikola sighed rubbing the back of his neck “ So boss boy, do I have your permission?” Nikola asked, not really caring if he said yes or no. 

 

“You’re already in the middle of doing it aren't you?” 

 

Nikola nodded once before walking towards the door, he tossed Will the ball before heading back to his lab where Henry was working on the device already.  

 

\---

 

“We only have one shot at this,” Henry said, over Helen’s body to Nikola. He was anxious and still not completely convinced this was going to work. 

 

“I know,” Nikola replied, looking at the computer screen where the device’s energy output was being monitored. 

 

“If we screw this up she is gone forever,” Henry said biting his inner cheek and glancing down at Helen.

 

“I know Henry,” Nikola said firmer this time and making eye contact.

 

“Ok, I just want you to be aware.”

 

“Would you rather she stay this way?” Nikola asked.

 

Henry shook his head “No.” 

 

“Good, then I suggest you connect her to the device,” Nikola said gesturing to the wires and electrical pads on the trolly next to Helen’s head. 

 

Henry nodded and began applying the wires to Helen’s forehead and the specific points they needed in order to do this successfully. Nikola connected the device to Henry’s computer which made it light up and Henry placed the device on the top of Helen’s head, legs sprung out and latched on to her scalp. 

 

“Praxian’s do like spider looking things,” Henry mumbled he connected the memory device up to the other end of the wires. Watching the screen to make sure the fluctuations on The Temple device matches with the consciousness that was stored in the memory device. 

 

“We need a name for these things.” Henry said, making conversation while they worked, Nikola glared at him “Right, you don't have a good track with names.” 

 

Will stood behind the glass anxiously watching as Nikola and Henry worked, both not talking but seeming to understand each other’s reasons behind this wire and that. He had no idea what they were doing, only that if it worked it could bring Helen back. 

 

“Ready?” Henry asked Nikola nodded. Henry closed his eyes and hit the ‘enter’ key on his computer. The device began to buzz and a light beam shot into the top of Helen’s head. Helen’s eyes began to flutter under her eyelids erratically, and her body began to shake like she was having a seizure. Nikola held her shoulders down for a few minutes before everything shut off; Helen slumped back on the bed.  

 

“Did it work?” Henry asked, the device dropped off her head and the lights all shut off “It's dead.” Henry added removing the cords from around her head, Nikola felt Helen’s neck for a pulse, he nodded when he found one with a small sigh of relief. 

 

“We just have to wait to see if she wakes up.” He said, connecting the machine that measured her brain waves, his smile grew a little wider when a small bleep measured on the machine followed by more getting stronger and stronger. “That's my girl.” He said softly with a smile.

 

\---

“Nikola…” Helen croaked, a few days later, her eyes struggled with adjusting to the light as she noticed Nikola with his head on her leg dozing.

 

Nikola’s eyes flew open “Helen?” He grinned, she smiled weakly back at him “I’m so happy you're awake.” Nikola grinned, planting soft kisses on her hand.  

 

“What happened?” She asked, Nikola rested his lips on her hand and stroked her face “The memory device didn't work. It sent you into a coma.” He said softly, he watched her face as her brow creased in confusion. “I know what you hoped to get out of it Helen, and I'm sorry.” He added in almost a whisper. 

 

“How did you- “ Helen asked, wishing the tear had not fallen from her eye.

 

“It doesn't matter, all that matters now is that you are awake and you are safe.” He said, stroking back her hair.

 

“We have to find some other way to get to The Temple,” Helen said, preparing to sit up but laying back down as her head screamed at her. She scrunched her face up in pain and rested her head back on the pillow.

 

Nikola took a deep breath “No Helen, it's over.” He said “I know I can't tell you what to do but I need you to trust me on this. Please.” Nikola pleaded.

 

Helen sighed and looked at him, noticing how desperate he was, she looked up at the ceiling thinking about it, she could find another way, and now Nikola knew he could help her bring Ashley back. She looked back at Nikola with a smile and nodded. “Ok.” She said simply. 

 

Nikola stroked her forehead again and lent over to give her a soft kiss, Helen smiled and kissed him back. “I’ve missed you.” He said leaning his head on hers. Helen raised a hand to run her hands through the hair on the back of his neck.

 

“I’m here now.” She replied closing her eyes, she would find another way to bring Ashley back. 

 

The End…. or is it?

 


End file.
